Rainy Afternoons and Muggle Games
by seddiesane
Summary: A normal boring day at the Burrow, wizards and muggle games such as truth or dare and spin the bottle? Hilarity innsues.
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Afternoons and Muggle Games:

It was a rainy day at the Burrow, Arthur was away at work and Molly was puttering around the house as always. In the living room however sat six wizards bored out of their minds.

"Anyone want to play some quiddich?" Ginny eagerly asked from her spot on the chair snuggled next to Harry.

A multitude of grunted "No's" came from various spots in the living room.

"We could have a Wizard's Chess tournament!" Ron suggested, whilst killing Harry's queen in a game of chess they were already playing.

"No."

"Nah."

"Is he mental?"

"YOU CHEATER! I HATE THIS GAME!" Harry shouted as Ron took his knight as well.

"Well-"

"We've"

"Got to do something…"

"Test out some new products perhaps?" Fred and George chorused with wicked grins on their faces.

"NOOOO!" Yelled everyone besides the twins.

"I've got an idea!" Announced Harry. Everyone sat up in their seats listening intently.

"It's a muggle game, it's called Truth or Dare." Harry explained.

"No Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Come on Granger, we want to learn the game of "True to Death!" The twins imputed.

"TRUTH OR DARE you idiots! I think I've heard of this game before, how does it work?" Ginny inquired.

"Well whoever's turn it is, gets to pick someone and ask them truth or dare? If they pick truth, the person it can ask them anything they want and they must answer completely honestly. If they pick dare, the person who asked them gets to dare them to do something." Harry explained.

"I dunno, sounds weird. What if I get a really bad dare or something, do I still have to do it?" Ron asked.

"Well that's a good point. How about this everyone gets three chickens, so say you get an awful dare you can use a chicken so you wont have to do it. Is everyone in?"  
Harry said excitedly.

"YES!" Was a unanimous response, aside from Hermione who responded with an "I guess."

Hermione POV:

"I'll go first! But before I forget there will be a truth spell so whatever the truth is will be answered honestly. You guys ready?" While explaining Harry pulled out his wand binding all of them together in a truth spell.

"Now let's see who should I pick first? George! Truth or Dare?" Harry asked with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm no chicken! Dare!" George yelled confidently.

"I dare you…to send a howler to Snape, telling how pissed you are that he snuck out after such a wonderful evening together!" Everyone including Harry started laughing hysterically.

"Piece of cake." George said as he grabbed his wand to send a howler.

George began speaking into his wand in a voice an octave higher than his own: "Dear Severus, I am deeply hurt that you would just abandon me like that after such an amazing night together! Next time I wont- well lets face it there wont be a next time! Good-day Severus! PS: I want my bras back!" Everyone was on the floor in hysterics unable to control themselves.

"Forge, is that what those sounds I hear in your room at night are? You having a quick go with old Snapey?" Fred teased as he winked at his twin, this only caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Oh of course not Gred, we both know that would be Hermione." George said whilst he winked at Hermione, which caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. Fred immediately stopped laughing and began glaring at his brother. George knew Fred fancied the little witch quite a lot, and always teased him for being too chicken to tell her.

"Let's see, Ickle Ronniekins! Truth or Dare?" George asked Ron.

"Truth." Stated Ron.

"Have you ever, fantasized about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" George asked with interest.

"Yes." Ron whispered, so quiet the rest of the group barely heard him make his confession.

"Called it!" The twins bellowed, while they were laughing.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth." She responded.

"Have you ever fancied me?" Ron asked with a hopeful and expectant grin on his face.

"I thought I did, during fourth year, but later realized those feeling weren't very deep." She confessed as Ron looked disappointed.

"Gin, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

Hermione's devious side kicked in a bit. "How far have you gone with Harry?" She said with an evil grin. All eyes went from Hermione to Ginny, then back to Hermione. No one knew she had it in her.

"'Mione!" Ginny practically screamed. Harry began to feel uneasy considering he was in a room with three of Ginny's older brothers, who were VERY protective of their little sister.

"What is all this racket!?" Scolded Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mum! Guys lets go up to me and Georgie's old room so we won't get in any more trouble." And with that the group bounded up the wooden staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Once up to the twins' old bedroom the group quickly made themselves comfortable. The twins sat themselves on one of the beds, Ginny and Hermione claiming the bed neighboring the other. While Harry and Ron made themselves comfortable on the floor, finally settled the group began to continue their unfinished game of truth or dare. Much to Ginny's relief and Harry's well-being, the group seemed to have forgotten where exactly their game had left off.

"Wait a sec, who's turn is it?" Piped up Ron.

"Oh well doesn't matter now," said Ginny matter-o-factly. Stealing a devious glance at Hermione, Ginny had a very brilliant and wicked idea.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" With her doe eyes, Hermione remarkably resembled a deer in headlights.

"Uhmm…truth?"

"Typical!" The twins jokingly shouted at Hermione.

"Yeah Herms, of course you'd pick the most boring choice!"

"You're one to talk Ron!" Retorted Fred almost a bit protectively, earning himself a knowing glance from George and a puzzled look from Hermione.

"Anyway, come on Mione, why not take a risk?" Harry winked.

Harry had always been a brother to her, and he knew her better than anyone else in that room, he knew she could be the most laid-back, carefree, fun, people he knew, she just needed to lower her guard down.

"Fine then. In spite of you all I pick dare!" Hermione proclaimed with a satisfied smirk on her face, which suddenly changed into a nervous frown as she saw Ginny's face basically shouting vengeance.

"I dare you to…"


	3. Author needs help! PLEASE!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry these chapters have been so short! I currently don't have a working computer so that's why the uploads are taking so long. They will be longer chapters in the future!:) I meant to add this to the end of chapter 2, what should Ginny dare hermione? I really need some ideas, and if you could comment with your suggestions you guys would be AMAZINGLY helpful!:) I try and update soon!


End file.
